


Mermaid

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mistakes, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: A boy finds a woman dead in a sea cave. Luckily for him she's his type.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mermaid

Carlos Martinez was in deep shit, very deep shit and he knew it, he wasn't even supposed to be on the beach this late at night but he came anyway and to his horror he had discovered something that could potentially get him in a lot of trouble.

He was always considered the weirdo in school, he fit the role of the nerdy eccentric kid quite well. Which was the reasoning behind him getting bullied and subsequently why he came to the beach so late at night. He just wanted to be left alone, but instead he found something far worse. 

He found the figure of a pale-skinned blonde haired unnamed white girl lay face down in the sand only clad in a thin bikini that sagged and clung to her ass do to its wet nature. It was obvious that she was dead and from Carlos's amateur estimate he would say for a few hours now.

He thought about calling the police but then rememberd he was Latino so it most likely wouldn't end well for him. If he was smart he'd run out the beach cave and give no indication he was ever there. 

But that would be no fun. He came to the beach to have fun and goddamn if he let this dead slut ruin the only spot he ever felt good at with a police in investigation. That's when he had a very gross but arousing idea.

something about this girl made him unable to move maybe it was her deep blue glossy eyes or slack face with the look of sheer terror and not to mention the lack of clothing. Maybe it was the fact that she looked like his type. Carlos felt his cock slowly harden as he stared at the waterlogged corpse. At that moment he felt like he was in a trance just completely hypnotized as he grabbed on to the young womans underwear and pulled down.

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he made the mistake at looking at her cute face and couldn't help but get his pants and underwear off. She was just to cute and Carlos had never seen a pussy in real life before. And as he stroked his cock he decided that that was the only line he was going cross. Then he made his second mistake of the night when he didn't watch where he was stroking his dick and let droplets of cum out on what should be a active crime scene. 

He watched his precum drip out all over her slack face landing on her freckled nose and sliding down toward her agape mouth. It's a shame she couldn't taste it is what he thought to himself. A rush of emotions including excitement exploded inside of him as he gazed at the dead girls bushy cunt. He rememberd all the teasing he got at school for being a virgin and decided to change that right now.

He went at the dead girl with a ferocity he didn't know he had. He started off just groping her stiff tits checking to see how well her body was preserved. Luckily for him the waters she died in were freezing cold. Next thing Carlos knew he was shoving his medium sized cock in her ice cold but very hairy cunt. And it felt absolutely amazing. So amazing that he couldn't stop himself from losing his rhythm and just thrusting himself wildly in her.

Carlos was fairly sure the girl didn't mind it wasn't like she would get a orgasm now. But that didn't stop Carlos from whispering into her ear all the dirty things he's ever wanted to do. One of which was slide his thumb down a ass crack and into a asshole. And nothing was stopping him from doing so...so he did. Her ass gripped his digit loosely but ro his suprise tighter than her cunt. She must have been a anal virgin. The thought made him cum instantly.

He let loose rope after rope in her stone cold cunt and only decided to pull out when he was sure her lax body had gobbled up every drop of seman he had. It was the greatest moment of his life.

Carlos sighed and only decided to wipe the sweat off his brow when the droplets stung his eyes. He pulled up his pants and nervously stepped back as he rememberd what he'd done. He just fucked a dead body the thought made him sick and he couldn't help but throw up on the beach side. Any thought of calling the police vanished from his mind. No he'd have to do the opposite now. He had to hide the evidence.

Carlos pulled the dead girls panties, his cum still dripping from her snatch. He almost gagged from the smell and her stupid face pressed into the sand didn't make it any easier.

He then proceeded to rolled her body so that her arm was no longer sticking out of the sea cave (which was how he found her in the first place). In doing so he discovered a little more about the now deceased girl.

He found her loose ID card, 200 dollars and he noticed her arm was littered with pock marks. I'd he had to guess the bitch must've been on some heavy shit? Like heroin. Which was good for him.

It meant that she most likely died of a overdose and he was off the hook from finding her potential killer. Maybe she was being stupid and trying shoot up in a cave ? Either way he now knew her name. "Tiffany Brown"


End file.
